


A Witch at Cardiff

by therunawaypen



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post Canary Wharf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna needed to get away from the the Wizarding World after the war, so she visits Cardiff. There she meets a young man affected by an entirely different war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch at Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> "Odd bit of HP head canon to offer as a prompt: I have a theory that after the war Luna had to get away from everything in order to deal with what happened in Malfoy Manor. She ends up in Cardiff and meets either a post Canary Warf Ianto or the Doctor (10 or 11) and finds unlikely friendship and a much needed bit of hope. Just looking for some sweet friendship." --anon

Cardiff was lovely this time of year. Or at least that was what Luna had been told. She had never been to the city before, so she really had no frame of reference, but no matter. For all intents and purposes, Cardiff had apparently been spared the damages of the war.

Which made it ideal for Luna to get away.

Harry had given her quite a few tips on how to explore the muggle world (“avoid speaking about magical things altogether. Muggles can be a bit jumpy about things they don’t understand. And you can’t use Wizarding money, you should get a bit exchanged”), and he had even given her a map of places she should visit.

What a good friend.

Though Luna was slightly confused about all the news posting of Canary Wharf. She knew about the area in London, but didn’t quite understand how it was connected to Cardiff.

Looking around, Luna spied a young man reading a newspaper (one without moving pictures, unfortunately) that had pictures of Canary Wharf. He was nicely dressed, for a muggle at least, and he looked nice enough.

“Excuse me.” Luna tapped on the man’s shoulder.

The man looked at her, “Can I help you?”

“I hope so,” Luna nodded, “I was wondering if you knew why so many people are interested in Canary Wharf.”

There was a moment when the man simply looked at her. “You don’t know?” He muttered, then continued, “I thought everyone knew…”

Luna frowned, “I don’t.”

Again the man looked at her. Poor thing had Wackspurts around his head, “There was an attack at Canary Wharf. It’s all over the news.”

“Oh?” Luna raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t heard that on Potterwatch. “Was it bad?”

Another moment of silence while the man tried to collect his thoughts, “…devastating.” He said finally, “Heartbreaking.”

“Is everyone’s hearts broken, or just yours?” Luna asked, curious. There was a big difference, after all.

“I lost my girlfriend in the attack.” The man looked down, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this…”

Luna smiled, “Well you obviously needed to tell someone, and since I’m the one listening, it would make sense for you to tell me.”

The man snorted, “So I tell some stranger lost in Carnary Wharf about my girlfriend and the attack by some alien monsters.”

Hmm, so it wasn’t Deatheaters. No doubt the story would be great for  _The Quibbler_  if she could learn about the monsters. But it wasn’t the time for that, “Sometimes strangers are the best listeners.” She nodded, “But sometimes you need friends more.” She smiled softly, “I’m Luna Lovegood.”

A small chuckle escaped the man, “Ianto Jones. Nice to meet you Luna.”

Luna nodded gently, “I am sorry about your girlfriend. But I wouldn’t worry too much about her.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“The ones we love.” Luna smiled softly, “They never really leave us, do they?” She thought of the wonderful memories of her mother before she died. She thought of her father, of her wonderful friends back at Hogwarts, rebuilding after the war. She thought of Harry, who understood Death like she did, who understood  _her._  “And they wouldn’t want us to be sad.”

“People always say that.” Ianto shook his head, hands in his pockets, “But that doesn’t stop us from feeling sad.”

“Oh no, not at all.” Luna nodded, “But we can only be sad for so long. Then one day, it doesn’t hurt so much…it’s more like an itch. You know it’s there, but it doesn’t stop you from living.”

At this, Ianto chuckled, “An itch…you are by far the oddest person I’ve met.”

“I actually get that a lot.” Luna smiled, “Though I don’t understand: people are just as sane as I am.”

Ianto smiled softly, “You may be on to something there…”


End file.
